All the sadness of the world
by BrideofthePhantom
Summary: After having her life torn apart, an old chorus girl comes to the opera house searching for the one man who can make her happy. But this isn't just any chorus girl... First fanfic, R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera...yet! I do own Clemence though!**

**This Phanphic is movie based since I'm not seeing the show til Tuesday (Finally!)****Since this is my first story, please R&R so I can get some feedback!**

**thanks!**

**E.H**

A young girl stood loking up at what was once her home. In her dainty hand, she clasped a red rose, for the the one whom she had once loved. Shewore a white dress with silk embroidery of the same clour. her blonde ringlets fell over her shoulders like spirals of sunshine and her eyes sparkled with the beauty of the ocean. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. If you were to look into this girl's eyes you would see the pain of loss and grief.But, who was this girl? Why was she here? Where was here? Clemence Daae had returned to the Opera Populaire.

I'm sure you had to look twice at her surname, but itis true. Clemence was sister to the great Christine Daae. You may not have heard of Clemence, but she was always there, throughout the entire story. She was always there with a smile and open arms for Christine. But underneath that smile lay apainful secret...

Love is never an easy thing, especially when you are caught amidst the music of the night, as Clemence was. Love hurts even more when the person you give your love to does not return it. The one whom Clemence loved was a man cloacked in mystery, but whom loved another. He wore a white porcelain mask and was known tomany as "The Phantom of the Opera" or "The Opera Ghost", but to Clemence, he was known as Erik.

It wasn't as though he didn't know she exsisted, on the contary. Before Erik's soul washardened by thepain of rejection they had been friends. She would often run into him on her wanderings and they would talk. She would share the gossip in circulation, being a ballet rat she heard of such things and he would smile and laugh. Each of them possessed an unspoken trust in the other. For some reason, Erik was not afraid to show himself to her and confided most things in her, but he saw no more than a friend.

What happenned before and during the disaster is a tale that will come later. After the disaster, Clemence had tried to overcome her broken heart and live her life. Christine and Raoul had insisted the she stay with them. She was maid of honour at their wedding. But sometimes putting on a brave face is harder than it seems and Clemence had to excuse herself early from the merriment for fear that she would burst into tears and make a public embarressment of herself. She wasn't sure why, but it hurt that Christine was happy with Raoul, it hurt that Erik wasn't.

3 years later, upon her request, she a small quaint house in the centre of Paris. she could'nt bare spending the entire day being haunted by her past. For a while, she lived a life apart, speaking to no-one. she never saw Christine and tried to completely block outthe past. For years she sat in solitude, writing poems for her precious man in the mask. The only time she saw Christine when she heard tell that the Countess De Changy had given birth to twins. A few weeks after the birth, Clemence brought herself to go. She banged the brass knocker adorning the door and prepared herself for an awkard meeting. A man in a smart suit, the butler, greeted her at the door.#

"May I help you, Madmoiselle?"

"Yes, I'm here to see my sister, the countess."

The butler eyed her suspiciously but simply said, "Follow me please."

he led her up the grand staircase to a room on the 2nd floor and knocked on the door. Upon command, he entered, announced a guest and beckoned her inside. A woman sat upon a window seat, watching the streets of Paris below. She wore a rose pink dress, of the fashion and a motherly glow. Her face lit up when she saw who her guest was. She rushed over and embraced Clemence.

"Clemence!" Thy parted. "it has been too long, why did you not visit?" Although Clemence was slighlty younger than her sister, she was much more worldly wise. "Christne, some things are better left unsaid, let us not spoil the moment. But, oh congratulations!"

"You heard?"

"I heard" Both women squealed delightedly and embraced again. This was going better than Clemence could have hoped. All the noise aroused Raoul's curiousity and he went to investigate what was going on.

"Christine?"

"Oh Raoul! My sister is here! You remember Clemence?"

"of course. Nice to see you again Madmoiselle." He bent down and kissed her hand.

"Clemence has heard our news." Chrisitne interjected.

"Yes. May I congratulate you both again, you must be delighted."

"Would you like to see them?"

"very much" More excited squealing. It was like they were children again. Christine led her to another room and opened the door quietly. Sunlight streamed in through a large window and cast itself upon a crib from which squeaks were being emitted. Christine beckoned her across and she peered in. Inside were two babies, arms flailing and squeaking madly.

"Christine their beautiful."

"Their names are Caitlin and Pierre. Would you like to hold them?"

"Of course." She sat down in a big oak rocking chair and Christine placed Caitlin in her arms.

As soon as she looked upon the face of that young infant her whole purpose changed. She now had a reason to live, she had a niece and nephew.

From that day on, Clemence was a regular vistor to the house, the butler no longer Questioned her appearances. She had also found another reasonto visit. Upon her second visit,she found another guest, Phineas De Vouchaire, fellow Vicomte and friend of Raoul. The moment she saw him she felt something, not as deeply as she felt for Erik, but close. Over the next few weeks, their bond grew, and one night, something happened that changed her life. one night all were sitting out on the terrace, and Christine whispered something in Raoul's ear and they both went inside.Cristine had not failed to notice the bond between the two of them. Clemence and Phineas were left alone. Much time passed, but eventually Clemence returned with a smile and a ring on her finger.

For two years they were engaged, Clemence sold her house and went to live with Phineas. She locked away her memories of Erik in the back of her mind and was finally happy. But God was not willing to let this last long.

One night a great fire occured in their household. No-one knew why or when it started, but it raged throughout the night. Clemence and Phineas had tried to get out, only Clemence managed to do so. She was horrified and went to the only place that she was ever fully happy.

The fire had happened that morning and Clemence had nothing in this world exceptthis place. She was banking one person still being there. She took a deep breath and went inside.


End file.
